<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want to see you everyday by ChocolatePuppy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794286">I want to see you everyday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatePuppy/pseuds/ChocolatePuppy'>ChocolatePuppy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Awkwardness, Bakery, Caring, Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatePuppy/pseuds/ChocolatePuppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama works in a bakery over the summer and Hinata likes to visit him there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I want to see you everyday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was going to be sick, Hinata was sure of it. </p><p>When he first accepted Izumis request of taking over his newspaper delivery job for a week during the summer holidays, because he was going to visit his grandparents in the south of Japan, he had imagined it to be an easy job. Well it was, on the first day at least, he hopped on his bike and drove over the hill, almost the same way he had to take to get to the school. Then he took a right at some point and was in the part of the city that was awaiting their magazines.<br/>
All in all, it took him around an hour, and on a beautiful summer day that felt like nothing. </p><p>But now on the second day things were already different, it was raining a lot and he had waited as long as possible in hopes that the rain would stop soon but it only seemed to get worse over time.<br/>
So he took his raincoat and started riding through the rain, at least it wasn’t a thunderstorm, and while a summer rain isn’t that cold, this was no nice little shower, and by the way he was being drenched he was pretty sure that if he didn’t get to dry off soon he’d be sick the next morning. </p><p>He tried to make it fast, but going up a hill with wind coming at you was hard, and to avoid the magazines being wet he had to drive as close to the houses as possible to  then quickly put them in the mailbox, which also took some extra time he hadn’t needed yesterday. </p><p>Instead of one hour he had already taken a little more than one and a half, and he hadn’t even really started driving home yet. The rain was still going strong so when Hinata noticed that he was about to drive past a small bakery he immediately stopped.<br/>
He could smell the fresh bread through the smell of the rain and the warm light shining through the big windows made it seem like some kind of a safe haven in midst of this awful day. So he rolled his bike over the wet asphalt, with every step he was becoming more aware of his soaked shoes and socks, as he cringed at the thought of having to stay in his wet clothes for a longer time. He really didn’t want to get sick, so he had to get in a warm place quickly.</p><p>Once he had stepped into the bakery he was immediately greeted by warmth and a tasty smell, he felt so relieved, that he barely heard the sudden scrambling that occurred in the back once the little bell above the door had rang to announce his arrival to whoever was in the shop currently.<br/>
It sounded like whoever was working here was surprised that anyone had actually come in, which was understandable thought Hinata, it was raining cats and dogs outside after all.</p><p>“Uh- one second, I’ll be with you right away” rang a voice from the back and Hinata perked up.</p><p>That voice just now sounded familiar, very familiar in fact, just a bit out of place, as he was used to hearing it somewhere else.<br/>
No, it couldn’t be, could it? Hinata stared intently at the open door where the voice had come from, and sure enough, someone he knew very well walked through it a few seconds after. He had his eyes on the apron he was adjusting around his waist, which made it seem like he had just put it on in a hurry, which was the case probably, let’s be honest.</p><p>“Sorry for the wait, ...um... how may I help y-“ Kageyama stopped his awkwardly spoken customer service sentence, as he had looked up just to see his rival-best-friend right in front of him, soaking wet and staring at him surprised. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt embarrassed now, and his face started heating up a bit. He tried to ignore his blushing face as he spoke.</p><p>“What are you doing here?! I thought you lived one town over?!”</p><p>“I do, I’m just helping a friend out by delivering his newspapers for him while he is away.”</p><p>“In this weather? Do you wanna get sick that bad dumbass?” Kageyama scoffed a bit, how stupid was this idiot?</p><p>Hinata immediately got flustered and half-yelled “Of course not! I don’t really have another choice, do I? I can’t just not do it, Izumi is counting on me!”, that seemed to shut Kageyama up as he just mumbled something under his breath, still a bit annoyed.</p><p>“And what are you doing here Bakageyama? Since when are you that eager to do anything besides training for volleyball?” Hinatas question could have sounded like an insult but Kageyama was aware that he was absolutely dead serious.</p><p>“Well, I wanted some new shoes and kneepads, and while I’m at it I thought I could get a new net for my backyard and some new balls and stuff, and my mom is friends with the owner so she said they’d need some help for a few weeks in the holidays, so now I’m here.”<br/>
Hinata tried to ignore the jealousy he felt at the implication that Kageyama practically had his own volleyball court at home as he nodded at him.” Well I’d like to eat something; what can you recommend?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you like, just choose something.” Kageyama said dryly. Hinata whispered a “ Not very good service here…” but shut up quickly after a death glare.</p><p>“Well then I’d like one of those sandwiches right there please here, to eat here obviously.”</p><p>Kageyama hummed and put one on a plate, and after Hinata payed he sat down at the table to eat, right after he did that another customer came in and Kageyama got occupied otherwise. Hinata checked his phone and ate away, which is why he didn’t notice when the other costumer had already left again and Kageyama was now getting some hot water from the coffee machine. He only looked up from his phone when Kageyama set down a cup of tea next to him, which confused him, he looked around at the shop to see if there was someone else who could’ve ordered it, but it was only the two of them. He looked up at Kageyama, who wasn’t looking at him and just said “Just so you don’t get sick, we will need you for practice after all.” Hinatas cheeks warmed up, he couldn’t quite place the way he was feeling right now. “Ah but I don’t have an more change I- “Kageyama waved his hand at him and said “ It’s alright , it’s literally just warm water and if one teabag more is missing will not be noticed.”</p><p>With those words he walked back behind the counter, and while Hinata happily started drinking the dark-haired boy very quietly got his own money and payed for the tea, nobody needed to know that, right?</p><p>After he finished his food and tea, Hinata was happy to see that the rain had stopped, so he thanked Kageyama and said bye, and was on his way as fast as he could, before the rain could start again.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

</p>
<p>The next morning Hinata got up a bit more excited, even though he didn’t know why. He went through the morning feeling a sense of urgency, he really wanted to go deliver the papers finally.</p><p>After he had done his chores, he hopped on his bike to start riding, it was a nice and sunny day out now, so he was done faster today than the day before, so now he had a decision to make.<br/>
Should he ride home right away? But there was something else he wanted to do…. and it was really warm today and he didn’t bring something to drink so he should probably go buy some water. And as it turns out, the bakery where Kageyama works at is just around the corner.<br/>
The bell rang as he stepped in again, this time Kageyama was already serving another customer so he awkwardly waited until he was being served.</p><p>“What do you want today? Another sandwich?” Kageyama asked a bit rudely, after all he still felt kind of uncomfortable with Hinata being at his workplace.</p><p>“No, I just wanted some water because its hot today alright, no reason to be so rude, bakageyama.” Hinata suddenly felt really stupid and like this was an awful reason.</p><p>“Well at least youre learning how to not be an idiot and get a heatstroke like last training-“</p><p>“Yeah yeah alright just get my water…please.”, he did not want to be reminded of that.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama went back to the fridge to get a water bottle but before he handed it over, he paused for a second, he looked undecided before he practically pushed the bottle in Hinatas hands and bent down to put a kind of small piece of cake on a plate while Hinata watched curiously.</p><p>“What are ya doing?” he asked while opening the water bottle.</p><p>Kageyama halted for a second and then picked up the plate and said “You like blueberry cake, right? Cause I don’t, and I cut the cake weird and now this piece is too small to sell. I just don’t want the next shift to see it and get yelled at again.” He cursed himself for adding the again as he didn’t really want Hinata to know that he was making mistakes.</p><p>The orange haired boy however was beaming now, as there was no type of cake he would say no to. He thanked Kageyama and didn’t even bother to wait until he was at a table to start chomping down.<br/>
He stayed for a while after he was finished eating and drinking and chit chatted before leaving.</p><p>This routine continued for the next days, he would do his job and after finishing went to eat or drink something in the bakery, and he’d always get something small for free. On Friday however, Kageyama mentioned how he wasn’t working over the weekend, not that Hinata would care but just so he was informed.</p><p>Once the next week had begun Hinata had realized something, he was done with the delivery, he had totally forgotten that the week would be over. He knew he should be happy but he also felt kind of down if he was being honest, he was kind of aware of why but he wouldn’t admit that.<br/>
So he went through his day kind of mopey but what should he have done? Kageyama wouldn’t even care to see him so why he even thought about it.<br/>
He didn’t expect to be proven wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama felt himself being restless, well, more than he should be, which was weird, as it should have been a day like every other. But it felt weird, like something was missing, or rather someone. He caught himself one too many times expecting someone else to step inside when the little bell above the door rang. </p><p>So now, while he was on his short afternoon break, he was staring at his phone screen, he wasn’t entirely sure what he was waiting for, but he was kind of expecting some message from Hinata along the lines of //Oh no! I completely forgot about the delivery.// Or even //Just so you know, I didn’t forget about the delivery I was just sick today.//<br/>
Something like that, as he got similar messages when he was late to volleyball training, but his phone stayed dry.<br/>
So now he had decided to take matters into his own hands, he was convincing himself that Hinata must have forgot about it, and even though that was his own fault and responsibility he thought he should give his friend-rival a small reminder, because why not. </p><p>Its not like he was all over him or something, just a text from a friend, right?<br/>
He didn’t exactly know what to write, because he hated to admit it, but he didn’t really have friends he wrote with regularly.<br/>
He thought a rather long time before typing out the first thing he deemed halfway writeable.<br/>
Ugh, he hated it, but before he could have second thoughts he hit sent.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

</p>
<p>Hinata was in his room playing some videogames when his phone vibrated, he lazily picked it up expecting a message from one of his friends who usually wrote him.<br/>
When he saw Kageyamas name on the screen he almost dropped his phone. His heart started beating faster and he felt warmer suddenly, this was unusual for him, normally that doesn’t happen, what could it mean, he wondered for a hot second, before opening the message and reading the words //I hope you didn’t forget about your newspapers today dumbass.//</p><p>First he felt kind of offended, after all he didn’t forget about anything, but before he could type an answer he paused as he thought, Kageyama didn’t know he was done, he could just pretend and then meet up. It wasn’t especially because of the setter of course, he just liked to hang out with people.<br/>
So he went outside and before he got on his bike he typed out an answer. //Of course I didn’t bakageyama! It was just a lot today, so it took longer!//</p><p>He smiled satisfied, perfect answer! He drove faster than usual, feeling like he was practically flying.<br/>
After like 20 minutes he turned the corner and stopped right in front of the door. Leaving the bike outside he slammed the door open, the bell ringing loudly and Kageyama flinching hard.</p><p>“Oy dumbass! Stop slamming that door!” Kageyama tried to sound annoyed but he could barely hold his smile, he had felt so relieved when he had seen Hinatas message. Hinata on the other hand was grinning at him sheepishly and after a short apology they were back to their usual banter, with Hinata ordering some cake and Kageyama giving him some tea for free, because after all, it apparently didn’t matter.</p><p>This continued on for the next two days without the truth being revealed, but on Wednesday hinata was in for a surprise.<br/>
He had just arrived a few minutes ago and was choosing which sandwich to get, when the bell rang and he looked at who had just come in- and after being positively surprised for a second his blood ran cold.</p><p>It was Izumi, the friend who he had helped out the week earlier. Izumi was unaware of the lie Hinata had kept going so he just greeted him happily.</p><p>“Shoyo, how nice to see you here? Are you also getting some food?”</p><p>Hinata tried to stay calm, and after answering quickly changed the subject to the topic of Izumis stay at his grandparents’ house. This seemed to work, as he got told about their big backyard and how close they lived to the sea while Kageyama was packing up all the different types of buns he had asked for, but just when he had deemed himself save, and commented on the big amount of buns he had gotten, Izumi unknowingly let his lie crumble.<br/>
Right before stepping out he laughed and responded to Hinatas comment with “Haha, they are for my family, my mum said I should bring some home after I’m done delivering all of the newspapers, that’s why I gotta hurry a bit. Thanks for helping me out last week by the way, can’t imagine it was easy, I’m already so done after doing it for like three days haha.”<br/>
With that he waved goodbye and left the destruction he had just caused, while being completely oblivious to it.</p><p>Hinata was staring at the door, it was really quiet and he didn’t dare turn to look at Kageyama, as he was aware that even someone as dense as him must have found out he had been lying to his face for the last few days.<br/>
He started blushing, his face felt really warm, he was embarrassed and felt super guilty. He tried to gather all his strength and said with a quiet voice “I- I’m sorry I didn’t mean to- “then he quickly grabbed his jacked and practically ran outside before Kageyama had the chance to even say anything. </p><p>He was on his bike in seconds and riding home as fast as he could, he could even feel tears in the corner of his eyes. This sucked so much, he just wanted to spend some more time with Kageyama and now he was probably so mad at him that he would get the cold shoulder for weeks. And he knew he would deserve it; he had lied to him after all.</p><p> </p><p>While Hinata was racing home Kageyama was still stood in the place where he was left. He himself was still but his mind was going 100 miles per hour. Hinata had lied, he knew that, but why was the question.<br/>
He didn’t really feel betrayed but more confused and flustered.<br/>
Had he pretended to still work just to see him? The thought made him really, really happy actually. That would be the first time since elementary school that someone actually made an effort to meet up with him. And it was Hinata of all people which felt even better, because although he didn’t want to admit it but he considered the small boy his best friend as of right now, and really enjoyed his company.</p><p>But Hinata didn’t know that, he was already home and had burrowed himself in his bed and stayed up half of the night overthinking everything and going through practically every possible outcome of this situation.<br/>
When the next day rolled around, he had slept in, but still felt tired throughout the day. He didn’t even want to go outside and play some volleyball, as that reminded him too much of Kageyama, so he just moped around in his room, playing games and checking his phone every so often for a message from a certain someone, which never came.<br/>
It wasn’t only the fact that he had lied that irked him, but that he felt like he had been using Kageyama to get free food, which made him feel even worse.<br/>
At some point he stared at the clock and saw that it was now an hour before closing, which gave him some new energy and an idea, he couldn’t do much but maybe he could help Kageyama with the closing up of the bakery and then grovel before him and reimburse him all the money he had essentially gifted him.<br/>
He got some of his pocked money, almost fell down the stairs and got on his bike outside. He checked his phone one last time, nothing. After he started riding, he noticed what a nice summer afternoon it was, not too cold, not too hot, and it smelled like someone was having a barbecue nearby.<br/>
He also knew that the weather was supposed to stay this nice for the next week, which was some kind of a good omen right?</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was 5 minutes away from locking the door, it had been a slow day and he wasn’t expecting anyone to come in now, so he had already started sweeping. He was lost in thought, had been since yesterday actually.<br/>
He had typed out so many possible messages to send to Hinata after he had stormed out but has never dared to actually hit send. He was just bad at communicating and wasn’t sure what he should do.</p><p>Right after sighing for the one hundredth time that day the door got slammed open in a familiar way and he whipped his head around so fast that his neck hurt. He just saw orange hair as the person it belonged too had bent down because they were really out of breath and almost wheezing.<br/>
Slightly concerned he went over and was about to ask if he was okay when Hinata suddenly bowed as deep as he could and practically yelled<br/>
“Im sorry for lying to you!!! I was stupid I shouldn’t have done it! I swear it wasn’t for the free stuff, I have the money for you with me and ill close up everything for you today!! Just tell me what to do!!!”</p><p>Kageyama was speechless for a solid minute, until Hinata slowly lifted his head to look at him with concern in his face so he spoke.<br/>
“You can help me close up; I’m not letting you do all that on your own…. you would probably break something I’m sure. And I don’t want your stupid money, I won’t need it.”</p><p>He stood by that last part even though through the course of the evening Hinata tried quite a few times to give him the money, but Kageyama refused, his main reason being that he wouldn’t need that bit of money now that he was done working and getting his pay check.</p><p>After they were done, they stepped outside and Kageyama closed the door, the evening sun was still out and colouring everything in orange light as the cicadas were making their weird sound in the distance.<br/>
They quietly walked next to each other for a bit, neither of them knowing what to say, Hinata knew he still hadn’t really given a reason for his lie, but he couldn’t bring himself to admit that reason to Kageyama, when he was still working on admitting it to himself.<br/>
But to counteract the awkward silence he had to say something.</p><p>“So you’re done now huh? Guess I’ll see you again when school starts again in training mh?”</p><p>Crap, he felt like the last part sounded a bit sadder than he wanted, well, he was sad but Kageyama didn’t have to know that.<br/>
The dark-haired boy looked at him for a second, and then started talking with a slightly nervous tone in his voice.</p><p>“I mean I’m not planning on falling behind, but I kinda need you so we can train together, so if you want you can come with me tomorrow to buy the new net and equipment we could start training right away.”</p><p>He was side eyeing his friend nervously but when Hinata started smiling at him he felt relieved.</p><p>“Yes omg! That would be so cool, I’m so glad you asked because all my friends from my old school are sick of tossing to me.” </p><p>Happiness had overtook him a bit right there so he spoke without thinking but he was so happy. Kageyama doesn’t hate him now, he even wants to spend time with him.</p><p>Kageyama smiled a bit too and also spoke pretty thoughtlessly when he said.</p><p>“I can imagine that, you are pretty annoying after all, but I’ll tolerate you for now…….. you know, I normally don’t have friends over in the holidays… or at all really. Could be because I don’t really have any haha.”<br/>
He cringed at himself, why did he say that? He went quiet after that, ugh this was embarrassing, then he saw Hinata stop walking and he stopped aswell.<br/>
Hinata smiled at him and said<br/>
“Hey now, that’s not really true, yes you are insufferable, but you can be sure that I’m your friend, and I’ll come visit you super often, if you like it or not”</p><p>Kageyama stared at him before smiling just as wide and nodding at Hinata. Under normal circumstances he would have commented on "oh wow you can smile" but right now he just nodded back up at the taller boy.</p><p>After all that when they fell into their beds later they both couldn’t wipe the smile from their face, they didn’t know it but they both were equally excited for the next day  and to meet up as often as they could in the holidays.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>